Haphephobia
by ChanToTheBaek
Summary: Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?


**Haphephobia**

Author : IanChan

Cast :

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-EXO members

Rate : T+

 _°°°°Haphephobia°°°°_

Musim dingin mulai datang yang ditandai hembusan angin yang semakin menembus hingga ke tulang, butiran salju yang perlahan turun menutupi genting-genting rumah, jalan setapak, kursi ditaman bahkan gang kecil yang gelap. Tak ada yang tak tersentuh butiran kapas putih halus itu kecuali barang-barang didalam rumah atau mobilmu.

Dimalam hari pun, angin menjadi semakin dingin dengan gumpalan kapas yang semakin tebal membuat pemuda yang berjalan sendirian ditengah heningnya malam menggigil. Jam menunjukan pukul 21.27 tapi ia masih diluar setelah membeli beberapa cadangan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Bibirnya sedikit membiru karna sungguh ia tak tahan dingin. Dengan kedua tangan menenteng plastik hitam berisi penuh makanan, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Membelokkan diri kearah kiri menunju gang sempit yang menghubungkan rumahnya diujung gang sana. Sebenarnya ia benci setiap kali melewati gang ini karna akan banyak pemabuk yang minum-minuman setelah 3/4 gang ini yang membuatnya takut. Namun, hanya jalan inilah yang bisa ia lewati agar ia sampai kerumah.

Jantungnya berdentum keras saat tawa nyaring terdengar dari depan sana. Kakinya yang dingin pun serasa hampir jatuh karna takut. Ia harap tak ada para pemabuk itu disana. Namun, harapannya sirna saat salah satu dari pemabuk disana melihatnya dan menyeringai. Dengan isyarat tangan seolah mengajak temannya menghampiri pemuda yang kini berdiri tegak dengan kaki gemetar, mereka berjalan sempoyongan.

Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun merengek dalam hati. Ya... Nama pemuda itu Byun Baekhyun. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat pemabuk yang berjumlah tiga orang mengelilinginya dengan derai tawa yang menakutkan.

"Hai... ada laki-laki manis disini... " Pria dihadapannya berujar dengan suara yang sedikit serak, yang dibalas anggukan dan tawa kecil kecil kedua temannya, semakin menambah rasa takut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat pria dibelakangnya, mengusap punggungnya yang berbalut jaket,

"Kau tak butuh jaket ini lagi setelah kami menghangatkanmu.. "

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia ingin mengatakan jika jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun, namun semua suaranya seakan tercekat dikerongkongan dan membeku. Mata sipitnya mengawasi ketiganya penuh takut, ia mencoba mencari celah agar ia bisa keluar dari kepungan yang menakutkan dan lari sekuat tenaga. menemukannya, ia hendak keluar namun sang pria membentangkan tangannya, menghalanginya dan ia mundur beberapa langkah ketakutan hingga membentur pria lain dibelakangnya yang membuatnya berbalik. Ketiganya tertawa, yang menimbulkan gema digang sempit yang menjadi saksi akan ketakutan seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Jangan takut. Mendekatlah kepada kami.." Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, cairan bening mulai menggenang dimata indahnya dan seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas. Dan saat kedua pria memegang pergelangan tangannya masing-masing, membuat kantung plastiknya terjatuh, ia mencoba menjerit.

"Le.. Lepas!"

Tawa.

Hanya tawa menggelegar saat ia memohon agar cengkraman itu dilepas. Air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya dan ia memejamkan mata ketakutan.

 _Tuhan.. Tolong aku.._

 _Kyungsoo hyung.._

 _Tolong akuu.._

 _Siapapun tolong aku.._

Ia terus memohon agar siapapun menolongnya. Saat sebuah tangannya menyentuh pipinya, ia semakin menjerit dalam hati.

Tolong !

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba cengkraman ditangan kirinya terlepas dan suara seseorang dipukul dari arah belakangnya. Ia mendapati pemuda tinggi yang memukul rahang pria yang ia yakini pemegang tangan kirinya tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir hingga jatuh pada butiran kapas yang ikut berwarna merah. Cengkraman ditangan Baekhyun terlepas, dan sang pria menendang pinggang pemuda tinggi yang tak menyadari, hingga ia terjatuh dengan lutut dan telapak tangan yang menyentuh salju, membuat Baekhyun melotot kaget. Pemuda disana mengerang sebelum berdiri dan berbalik melayangkan tendangannya kearah perut pria yang kini jatuh tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Mundur beberapa langkah, dan ia merasakan pria ketiga melewatinya untuk menyerang pemuda disana. Dengan sempoyongan, pria itu ingin memukul wajahnya, namun meleset dan dengan cepat ia memegang tangan dan memlintirnya ke belakang, membuat sang pemabuk mengerang kesakitan. Lalu dengan sekali dorongan, pria itu terjerembab diantara kedua temannya yang masih kesakitan tak mampu berdiri.

"Pergi!"

Dengan gertakan itu, mereka berdiri kesusahan dan berlari keluar gang.

Park Chanyeol nama pemuda itu, menyentuh pinggangnya yang sedikit sakit akibat tendangan dan merintih. Uh.. Pinggangnya sungguh terasa remuk. Setelah meratapi kesakitan pinggangnya, ia menyadari sosok pemuda pendek yang masih berdiri kaku beberapa langkah didepannya. Ia tersenyum, mengambil plastik hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, ia menerimanya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Te-terima kasih telah menolongku," ujarnya terbata dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berbalik, kembali berjalan dengan kaki gemetar dimana rasa takut yang belum hilang.

Chanyeol panik, dengan cepat ia mencekal lengan itu namun dengan cepat pula ia lepaskan karna kaget saat pemuda itu menjerit.

"Jangan!" Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun langsung membungkuk beberapa kali karna merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tak apa," lalu tersenyum, "Aku hanya terkejut."

"A-aku harus pulang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan.. terimakasih." Membungkuk sekali lagi, Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Tung- Argh!" Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun berbalik mendapati Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya sembari mengerang. Tatapan khawatir tersirat dalam mata indahnya saat ia menyadari jika pemabuk itu telah menendangnya dan ia semakin merasa bersalah karna ingin pergi begitu saja. Ia mendekati Chanyeol,

"Kau-kau baik-baik saja?" Mungkin Baekhyun bodoh karna menanyakan hal itu pada pria yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sekarang. Tentu ia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol melirik pemuda disampingnya,

"Ya- ngilu."

Gengsi baginya mengakui jika pinggangnya terasa remuk dihadapan pemuda manis ini. Walaupun, kata 'sedikit' pun sebenarnya sudah membuatnya sedikit malu. Harusnya ia menjawab

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja dan kau tak perlu khawatir." Karna itu akan membuatnya seperti seorang pahlawan dimata Baekhyun. Tapi, dengan melihat sorot kekhawatiran dimata indah itu, entah kenapa lebih membuatnya senang. Menganggambarkan bahwa ia sedang dipedulikan dan diperhatikan.

"Mari kerumahku dan obatilah lukamu disana. Tapi, sekali lagi maafkan aku karna tak bisa memapahmu."

Chanyeol memekik senang dengan ajakan itu walau agak kecewa diakhir kalimat, namun ia mengabaikannya. Mungkin dia terlalu berat membawa belajaanya hingga ia tak bisa memapahku, pikirnya. Dan dimalam awal pertemuannya, ia mengikuti Baekhyun dengan langkah yang aneh karna memegang pinggangnya yang kesakitan.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah dengan mata yang sangat mengantuk. Mungkin dayanya hanya tinggal 5 watt sekarang. Inilah yang ia benci saat ia mendapat giliran masuk malam yang berakhir dia akan pulang dipagi hari dengan mata sayu yang mengantuk. Langkah gontainya terhenti saat ia mendapati pemuda tinggi tertidur disofa panjang dengan meringkuk dan sehelasi selimut yang menutupinya hingga dada. Penglihatannya yang mengabur karna kantuk menjadi penghalang untuk mengenali wajah disana dan ia pikir, pasti tubuh besarnya akan sakit saat bangun nanti. Kyungsoo memutuskan melangkah menuju dapur dan menangkap pemuda yang membelakanginya tengah memasak sesuatu.

"Baekhyun." Panggilnya dan pemuda itu menoleh. Tersenyum padanya dan menghampiri untuk memeluknya erat.

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau pulang." ujarnya senang lalu melepaskan pelukan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah bukan karna sakit. Sungguh. Sungguh ia mengantuk dan butuh kasurnya sekarang namun ia harus memastikan jika orang diruang tamu tidak berbahaya.

"Baekhyun, siapa orang diruang tamu?" Baekhyun melihat orang yang semakin meringkuk dari pundak sang kakak dan ber-oh ria.

" Dia orang yang menolongku dari pemabuk semalam, hyung."

"Apa?!" Seketika, mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya terbuka seperempatnya, kini membuka sepenuhnya bahkan hampir melotot.

"Pemabuk?!" Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak sang adik,

"Kau tak apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka? Tergores? Lecet?" Meneliti seluruh tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, memastikan sang adik tak terluka sedikitpun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng,

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Untung saja ia menolongku tepat waktu." Ia mengisyaratkan pemuda disana dengan dagunya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk sang adik lalu kembali menatap sang adik.

Ia mendesah lega. "Syukurlah.. Ingat Baekhyun, walau dia orang baik, dia tetap orang asing bagi kita. Dan juga saat hyung tak bersamamu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

Dengan anggukan dari sang adik, Kyungsoo berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk berbaring dikasur mampat yang tak empuk dan tetap ia sukai. Baekhyun kembali memasak setelah itu lalu mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Melepas apron ditubuhnya lalu menghampiri pemuda yang masih tertidur disofa. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membiarkan penolongnya tidur disana, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Rumah kecilnya hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur untuknya dan sang kakak dan ia tak bisa membiarkan orang asing tidur satu kamar dengannya dengan alasan apapun. Baekhyun bingung bagaimana cara membangunkan pemuda itu, karna ia takut untuk menyentuh seseorang bahkan disentuh seseorang. Ia memiliki phobia itu. Namun, kali ini ia harus memaksa tangannya yang bergetar untuk membangunkan pemuda tinggi itu. Dengan jari telunjuk, ia menekan-nekan pipi putih yang terasa halus dijarinya.

"Tuan.. bangunlah.. " ujarnya dan pemuda itu menggeliat.

"Bangunlah Tuan.. Ini sudah pagi.." Chanyeol perlahan duduk dan sedikit mengerang saat pinggangnya masih terasa ngilu. Walau sudah ia olesi dan ia pijat sendiri, tetap saja sakitnya tak akan hilang dengan waktu semalam.

"Tuan.. Cucilah wajahmu dulu lalu sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Uhh.. Chanyeol sadar ia masih berada dirumah pemuda yang ia tolong tadi malam. Ia berjalan kekamar mandi yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun lalu mencuci wajahnya. Keluar dari sana dan mendapati pemuda manis yang telah menunggunya dimeja makan dengan tenang.

Wajah cantik yang damai, batinnya.

Ia menghampiri dan duduk dihadapannya dengan canggung. Menampilkan senyum canggung yang dibalas senyuman kecil dari pemilik rumah.

"Maaf hanya ada nasi goreng dan telur untuk sarapan. Jadi,kuharap kau tak keberatan." Suaranya sangat lembut dan Chanyeol suka.

"Tak apa. Ini favoritku." Ia menjawab dengan ceria yang dibalas senyum senang sang pemuda cantik.

Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa dalam list makanan dan minuman favoritnya tak ada kata nasi goreng dan telur disana. Karna makanan favoritnya pertama adalah ramyun dan kimbab. Namun, setelah ini, sepertinya nasi goreng dan telur akan menjadi makanan favoritnya yang tertera di list paling atas jika itu buatan Baekhyun.

"Emm... siapa namamu?" tanyanya disela-sela acara makan yang hening.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyun.. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah kakak-adik yang hidup dirumah kecil peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karna saat mereka berumur 14 dan 15 tahun, rumah mereka dirampok dan kedua orang tuanya dibunuh. Dan Baekhyun mengalami sebuah trauma karna hal itu setelah ia hampir dilecehkan oleh perampok namun yang untung saja mampu dicegah karna ada tetangga yang melihat kejadian itu. Semenjak itu, Baekhyun mengalami ketakutan atas sebuah sentuhan bahkan setuhan sekecilpun. Ia akan menjerit ketakutan, panik dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Dan ketakutan itu bernama Haphephobia.

-TBC-

PLease give me your revied for my first story in here :)


End file.
